


Uno

by Itcouldbegayer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, Logince - Freeform, M/M, THE GAME UNO, UNO, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itcouldbegayer/pseuds/Itcouldbegayer
Summary: A strategic card game to make a nerd who overworked himself get some rest. Roman just wants to make sure he's okay.





	Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Waddup it's ya boi, I had to write this. I needed logince.

The soft light of Roman's nightshift mode phone screen hit his eyes, a burning sensation he hated. The screen read: 3:00am. Why his body had decided to wake him up at such an offensive time was a mystery to him, until he realized he had to use the restroom. A gentle groan escaped the Prince's lips as he groggily climbed out of the soft, safe comfort of his bed. 

Slightly more awake, Roman would make his way back to his room— until he noticed the familiar nerd sitting on the couch scribbling away at his note book. He looked awful, a half empty cup of coffee next to him, all around was confetti of crumbled up papers that just weren't good enough. Not organized enough, a single stray to sloppy, not perfect. The bags under Logan's eyes and the way his hair so messily stuck up, made it evident that he hadn't been well rested.

Just another day of doing too much, another day of not being able to get stuff right. He had convinced himself maybe it was just the fact that he could no longer think best in his room. Ignoring the fact that he had gotten a couple minutes of sleep, a couple seconds of resting, and the bare minimum amount of easy food to grab. 

"Logan? What are you doing awake? It's like three in the morning–" Roman mumbled tiredly.

"Princey, not now I have to focus." Logan looked up at Roman for a brief second before motioning him to go away. Then it was back to scribbling down plans, dates, and times. 

Roman found that Logan's voice sounded more panicky, it was no longer calm and confident. He moved to logical trait and sat next to him, "Logan you need to get some sleep. You look awful–" 

"No– I need to get this work done so, that we can all function properly." Logan raised his voice, it was more stern.

Roman felt himself shrinking in the presence of the tired, panicked logical side. "Okay–" He knew there'd be absolutely no way to get Logan to sleep by just simply requesting him to. His eyes landed on a stack of uno cards on the table. He must've left them there when he was playing with Patton, "Let's make a deal. We play uno. If you win; I will leave you alone, if I win; you have to sleep."

Logan quirked an eyebrow. Although, it was a waste of time, he knew it'd be impossible to get Roman to leave. Of course, there was really no game when playing with Logan, he had a way with strategy that just made it impossible to win. Why Roman would even challenge him was completely idiotic to Logan. "Alright– I will accept the terms of this deal. Set up the cards."

Logan and Roman sat on the floor in front of each other. Logan had abandoned his work as Roman shuffled the cards at a very slow pace, over and over again. Logan did not question it, he was much too tired to even noticed. The charismatic trait began, giving seven cards each. "You can go first."

As they played Roman would let a soft hum escape as he examined his cards for a long while. This left Logan to get more and more disoriented and spaced out. 

"Hey, Logan? I don't understand photosynthesis." Roman said slapping a card down. "Can you explain it?" 

Logan looked at Roman with half lidded eyes, his stack of cards feeling like a pound of brick in his hands. The questions Roman kept asking just continued getting more boring, "Photosynthesis is like–" He put down the wrong colored card, "–Plants need–" He stumbled over his words, pausing to recompose himself.

Roman placed down another card, "Uno." His voice was more soft, as he looked at a half awake Logan.

Logan dropped his deck, falling forward into an already waiting Roman. His arms held the tired man protectively, as his head leaned against the stronger man's chest. He got to look down at the last card that had fallen from Logan's stack, he put his last one down, that perfectly matched, "I win." 

Roman readjusted himself so he could properly pick up Logan in a comfortable way. Now he really felt like a prince, one with his sleeping beauty. 'Cause goddamn was Logan beautiful–

The princely side had taken Logan to his room. When he set Logan down, the nerdy bab had partially woken up. Roman ignored it and took off his glasses anyways. 

"I can't sleep— I have to– to do work." He whispered, with difficulty. He wanted to stay awake but, his body was begging to rest for a couple hours.

Roman let out a soft yawn, he got in bed; next to Logan. "You can work when you're fully charged, nerd." He said the nickname in a more affectionate manner, rather than a teasing way.

When Logan felt the presence of the other man, he turned and huddled up against the stronger side. He knew he had worked himself too hard, he knew he was stubborn, he also knew Roman would make sure he was okay and well rested.

In his final moments of being half awake, he managed to mumbled out a couple more words, "Did I overdo it again?" His voice held a soft innocence to it. He knew the answer but, he wanted to hear the gentle reassurance that it would be alright. 

Roman let out a soft sigh, his arms wrapped around Logan's waste gently. "Yes– you're alright now– get some sleep." He pressed a soft little kiss against Logan's forehead.

Logan gave in and let his eyes close, falling asleep to the gentle heart beat coming from the gentle prince.

Roman could not wait to tell Logan he had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter 
> 
> @ Phanthepierce - Art and complaints
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr 
> 
> @ PhantasticTragedy - Shitposts
> 
> Follow me on Instagram
> 
> @ Elii_Arts - Art & Dog pics
> 
>  
> 
> And if you're reading raising anxiety and wondering where I went I STG I WILL POST SOON.


End file.
